Confrontation
by Leper Gnome
Summary: Specter can't sleep at the Monkey Park, but he gets a surprise visitor with a few questions for him. Y'all know who it'll be!


I know, I know. I should be working on my movie rewrites. But I was playing Toontown and thought, 'Hey, maybe I should write a oneshot about just Specter and Junie and see the responses?'. So, here I am. I'll pretty much be making this up as I go along. Just so you all know, you should read my rewrite of 'Specter's Final Showdown!' to understand the main idea. This takes place a little bit after the whole thing, and Specter is in the Monkey Park and still has the PeakPoint helmet. Pretend he hasn't made any plans to get out yet. And he's only wearing the red monkey shorts, like he was in the second game. Author notes look like **(this)** and character thoughts are italicized. Enjoy!

**Confrontation**

It was about midnight at the Monkey Park. As you can imagine, it had closed hours ago. Banana peels littered the floors of all the cages and the ground around them. Well, all of the cages but one, which was the 'home' of our 'favorite' albino monkey, Specter. Specter had a thing about bananas. They happened to be one of the many banes of his existence. Ironic, eh? Anyway, he was also the only monkey awake at this hour, due to another bane of his existence: his ever-present case of insomnia. He sat awake near the bars of his cage; his eyes were narrowed and his chin was in his hand. He stared blankly at the full moon. It had a yellow tinge to it. Specter heaved a frustrated sigh and rose to his feet. "Why can't I sleep tonight?" he asked the moon, giving it an accusing glare.

"Talking to yourself, Specter?"

Specter gasped quietly and looked to his left past the bars of the cage after hearing the soft, yet familiar, voice. No one was there; at least it looked that way. After a few seconds of staring at the 'empty' air, he sighed again and sat back down after coming to the realization of who it was. "What do _you_ want? Open hours are long over."

Junie turned visible again and reverted back to her normal form, dropping the few inches to the ground. She had a smirk on her face, knowing she had startled Specter. When she didn't reply, Specter continued.

"How long have to been there, anyway?"

"About ten minutes."

"Why can't _you_ sleep?"

"...That's none of your business."

"Can't I ask an innocent question?"

"Yeah, but maybe I don't want you to ask that one."

"That's highly unreasonable."

"How so, may I ask?"

"It's not like I'm asking you of your deepest, darkest secret or anything."

"Maybe you are."

"Oh, please. It's not like you're afraid of the dark or anything."

There was no response. Specter looked over at Junie. There was a mix of sadness and shame on her face. Specter snickered, jumping at the chance to laugh at her for once.

"It's not funny." Junie said softly, but with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Yes it is!" Specter argued, smirking.

"No. It's not. And, just so you know, I didn't come here just to be laughed at by you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Hard to believe that most people don't like to be made fun of because of their fears, huh?" she replied bitterly. When he didn't respond, she continued. "What gave you the idea that I _liked_ you?"

Specter looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"The second time Kei, Yumi, and I fought you. You said I liked you. What made you think that?" she repeated impatiently, her normal demeanor returning.

Specter smirked again. "On the top of that fool Tomoki's tower, you turned a bit pink on the cheeks when I said something...I forgot what, but—"

" 'Oh, that hurt, but for you I'll let it slide.' " Junie interrupted softly, thankful for the dark because of the statement making her blush again.

"That's right." Specter said, nodding. He smirked once again.

"That was only because I thought you said that because I tho—" Junie cut herself off, realizing what she was about to say.

Specter thought for a few seconds, then it clicked. "You think I _like_ you!" he said in bewilderment.

"...Yeah." Junie said in a voice below a whisper.

"Oh, yeah right!" Specter retorted, laughing at the thought.

"What, you think I'm not good enough for you!" Junie asked angrily.

"Maybe I do!" Specter replied.

Junie mouth fell open. "And why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"...Because!"

"Oh, how mature."

"You shouldn't be talking!"

"Oh, is _that_ why I'm 'not good enough for you'? I'm too 'immature'?"

"No! And, to be blunt, I really _can't _find anything wrong with you!" Specter clamped his hand over his mouth in a panic over what he'd just said. Junie gawked at him. "...Oops." Specter whispered to himself.

**(xD)**

"So you admit it?" Junie said, getting over the brief shock.

"Admit what?"

"That you _like_ me."

"I never said that!"

"You basically just did."

"Did not!"

"Whatever."

"...I'll only admit I _like_ you if you admit you _like_ me."

"No way!"

"Suit yourself."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"No you don't."

"Whatever, stupid."

"I'm going to ignore that."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"..Fine!" they said in unison with great finality. Junie sighed heavily and turned to leave. But she'd fluttered a few feet when she turned back to Specter, who was now leaning against the tree in his cage with his eyes closed in thought.

"Hey, Specter...?"

"Yeah?" Specter said quietly, halfway opening his visible eye.

"If I can't sleep tomorrow night...can I come back here."

"Sure." Specter replied almost immediately.

Junie smirked slightly. "Good, 'cause we didn't really get to finish our argument." And, with that, she flew from view. Specter was content with that, and grinned up at the moon. He paused for a second, as if the moon was talking to him. Which, in his eye, it was. He folded his arms over his chest before replying:

"Oh, shut up. I don't got it _that_ bad."

**THE END...for now**

Yaaaaayy! I loved writing that. Love, love, loved it! Reviewers, if you want me to make another chapter for the next night, say so! R&R!


End file.
